Attack on Titan X The Gamer
by Xmiq
Summary: An OC in the SnK world gains the gamer power during the fall arc. Read as the character is slowly torn apart in the worst parts of society, as he lives to make the titans pay for killing his mother, and for turning his world upside down.
1. Discovering the power

**Chapter 1: Discovering the power**

* * *

 **Hi everyone! This is the first fanfiction that I ever wrote, so I am kinda putting things out there, so although it is only 2K, hope you enjoy! I am planning to follow faithfully the manga, with the events happening exactly as in the official timeline, however I plan to use any timeskip to further advance this character, so it will be a while before I can even hope to catch up with the manga, so all's well and good on that regard.**

* * *

The day started like any other: waking up, breakfast, chores, the survey corps returning… Ok it started a little bit differently. Just as I was finishing my chores, I heard a commotion coming from outside; curiosity flaring I shouted to my mother that I was going out, to which she replied with the usual stay safe. I ran to the street leading to the gate, the source of the commotion, and sneaked in past some adults, I saw a ghastly sight; a procession of men, heavily injured, their eyes downcast, their spirits broken. I heard whispering behind me, apparently a 100 of them went out, however there were less than 20 people returning here!

Suddenly a woman burst out, I was a little relieved, I knew the woman, she always had a kind word for me, and her son was the most friendly, caring, and strong guy in the world. Then I saw her face, tears streaming down, worry written all over it. Calling out for her son, she skidded in front of the commander riding the horse, her legs give out at the last moment and she sank to her knees. My stomach set at that sight, and knowing the kindly woman was suffering that much, my heart sunk even deeper than that. Politely, she asked the commander where her son was (well considering the state she was in, it was extremely polite); the commander's look changed, instead of hopeless, he now looked like he was being crushed. Slowly getting off his horse, he said with a voice that was between panic and authority: "It's Braun's mother… Bring it here…", his voice trailing off at the last comment. The soldiers looked downright heartbroken as they retrieved a small package, not much larger than a piece of bread, and handed it to Braun's mother. With a look between surprise and shock, she opened the package slowly… only to reveal that the package contained a severed arm. As she gazed upon the arm, the commander said, "That's all we could get back…". The poor woman broke down wailing, clutching the arm to her chest. A few seconds in, she looked up, with tears streaming down her face and said, "... but... ...my son… ...was useful to you wasn't he?", gathering a little more courage, she continued, "Even if he didn't achieve anything directly… His death… Brought humanity closer to beating them back, right?!". A bit taken aback the commander replied, "Of course!". However it seems that his courage immediately failed after the proclamation, as he retracted his statement, "...No… our survey this time… this time, too… we.. we accomplished NOTHING! Because of my incompetence..! All I did was get my soldiers killed..! WE DIDN'T GET ANY CLOSER… ...TO FINDING OUT WHAT THOSE THINGS REALLY ARE!"

With that my courage failed completely, and I ran home, with tears streaming down my face. I crawled under the stairs, hugging my knees, crying softly, and rocking on the balls of my feet. After a few minutes, I felt something warm, quietly embracing me from behind. It was my mother, with her words of comfort, kindly asking why I returned from outside in such a sorry state. Breaking down in her arms, I told her the whole story, about the kind Braun, whom I admired, his mother breaking down in front of the commander, and how the commander responded to that kind woman. After finishing my story, I started sobbing even harder, borrowing even deeper in my mother's caring embrace, and I remained like that for a whole half an hour. When my cried finally stopped, my mother ruffled my hair a little, and asked me if I was up for lunch. Crying that much, I had lost track of time, however after experiencing something like that, food was the last thing on my mind, and I said so. My mother, looked at me with her usual analyzing eye, and she proclaimed that even if I didn't feel like it, I had to eat something, else it would hurt me later. Quietly following her to the dining table, I forced down some food, although with every bite I imagined myself biting on Braun's arm, with bile rising up my throat every time, making me pause to take a few gulps of breath to keep myself from vacating my stomach of the content I had just put in. My mother watched with a concerned look on her face. By the end of the lunch, which took more than an hour, my sorrow was slowly being replaced, by another emotion, one quite unfamiliar to me: rage. At Braum for dying, at the titans for killing him, his mother for allowing him to go out near them, myself for not stopping him, his commander whose incompetence caused his death, the soldiers for going out of the walls, the kingdom that let them! My mother was looking at the emotions that were passing through my face with a look of concern, I was her only son after all, and dad had died in that accident a few years ago. Looking up, I let out a vicious snarl, "Titans should leave us alone!"

My mother looked quite shocked at my outburst, little wonder, her quiet and unassuming son was snarling in rage, even if a little innocently, about the titans! During the stunned silence that followed my outburst, I quickly realized how much out of character I had acted and I ran out again, this time going to a quieter part of the town, where I was certain that I would be alone. At that point, human interactions were not high on my list of priorities. When I arrived at the said place, and made sure that no one would stumble upon me, I started going over the event that had happened earlier. When I arrived at the part where the hand was revealed, I remembered Braun once again, and my heart filled with sorrow at the thought of never meeting the gentle soul that he had been. The sorrow that was washing over me proved too much for me to bear, and I started crying my heart out, and letting the sorrow take over my whole being. Half an hour later, shaking violently and still sobbing, most of the sorrow had subdued, allowing me to behave partially rationally. With an immense effort, I regained control over myself, using the anger that I felt to regain composure. Which meant that I lost myself in anger and spent the next half an hour, tensing and growling like a beast. Feeling emotionally drained, I jumped down from the hidden spot I was in, washed my face in the river and headed over to my house. My mother, beside herself with worry, hugged me tightly as soon as I as entered the house. After a substantial amount of effort, I managed to make a weak excuse for a smile to show her that even with everything that went through today, it did not change me in any significant form. Slightly embarrassed by the embrace that lasted slightly longer than it should have, I awkwardly extracted myself from her grasp, and started going towards the bedroom, telling her that I felt tired and that I was going to take a small nap. With a slightly worried smile, she told me to sleep well, and started moving towards the kitchen. I gave her a few words of reassurance before she disappeared, and I headed for the bed, where delightfully black sleep quickly overtook me.

A small explosion startled me awake, making me open my eyes slowly. As the world slid back into focus, I started hearing screams echoing throughout the town, alerting me to the fact that something was indeed very wrong. With a rush of adrenaline coursing through my body, I jumped from the bed, thanking my lucky stars that I had not thought of undressing before my nap, and rushed towards my mother. She was still in the kitchen, her eyes were wide open in shock, her mouth gaping. I followed her line of sight out of the window, and saw what put her in such a state. Titans. Seeing the Titans walking around the town as if it normal, my mind simply stopped working, freezing me on spot as I continued watching the horror as it spread across the town. After what seemed like an eternity, I saw a titan ripping the roof off a house to get the human that was in it, I don't know if it was a male or female, it was too far off to see. Not that it mattered to titan anyways, as it put the wriggling figure in its mouth and swallowed. The fear that spread through my body brought me back down to earth, although I could not move, I was too afraid. With a sizable amount of willpower I managed to tear my sight from the windows over to my mother, who still staring in shock, but with every passing moment I could see the light fading from her eyes, as her will to live was being slowly sapped away by the scene she was witnessing. The fear that was in me took on another quality, as now I was also afraid that my mother was simply going to die of shock. With this realization, my feet became limber again, and with a few steps I caught up to her. The only thing that came to mind was slapping her, to get her out of the reverie and slap her I did. She quickly look at me, shocked that I did something like slapping her, but her eyes were sharp again, and that made it much simpler for me. I pointed towards the gate behind, my eyes taking a determined looked and I said, "Let's go.". She nodded quickly, and in a few moments we had left the house, giving it our all to survive.

Weaving through the houses, we got sight of the titans many times, however by sheer luck we managed to avoid them. That was until one particular turn. It was an area we were very familiar with, however, with all the panic that surrounded us, we messed up and we messed up bad. We ended up in street that led to nowhere, a dead end. How appropriate that name was, as a titan filled the entrance of the street, seemingly appearing from thin air. The titan lunged at us, but the angle was wrong, and it overshot us. Seeing a gap, we took the opportunity and tried to slip past the lumbering titan. The joke however was on us, as out of nowhere a heel appeared and crushed us against the wall. Falling on our knees we gasped for breath, as the titan slowly righted itself, with a satisfied look on the bastard's face. Anger started welling up deep inside me, however, the strength of my anger was largely dampened by the damage the back handed kick inflicted on us. The titan, with the satisfied smile still on it's face, slowly picked up my mother, who screaming hysterically, was kicking wildly in the air and punching the titan's hand, but to no avail, as the titan inserted my mother's head in its mouth and bit it off. As my mother's body went limp, my mind went blank, and by sheer instinct, my feet started propelling me along the street on their own, I was elsewhere. The titan when it saw me running, discarded the body of my mother to the side and started running behind me, fully intending to make me its next prey. In many instances, I managed to stay ahead just barely, until the instinct lead me to my house. Running inside, I sprinted to favorite hiding spot, the place under the stairs, and shaking violently in my shoes, I hugged my knees and waited. Sharp sounds started coming from all the angles of the house, wood splintering, furniture moving from side to side, until finally, an eerie breeze flowed throughout the house. Looking up, I saw the titan's hand, closing in upon me, leaving me no venue for escaping. The titan lifted me to his mouth, and like my mother, put my head in there, and bit.

The world went black and I lost all feeling in my body. A message appeared floating in front of me:

GAME OVER

Continue: Y/N

Score: 5300

Age: 12

Friends: 2

Best Friends: 0

Achievements: 0

* * *

 **Information and Formulas**

* * *

Name: Alaric Dittmar

Title: The Gamer

Level 2

EXP 0

Age: 12

HP: 200

MP: 10

STR: 1

VIT: 2

CON: 0

DEX: 4

ACC: 2

INT: 1

WIS: 1

CHR: 1

LUK: 5

* * *

Generic Formula: (Modifier) * (?) * (Level^0.5)

XP Formula: ((Level / 10) + 1) * (Level * (Level % 10) * ((Level *100) - (Level * 10))) * (Level^0.5) except for level one where an extra *10 is used (total 990)

Skill Formula ((Level /10) + 1) * (Level * (Level % 10) * ((Level *10) - Level)) * (Level^0.5) except for level one where an extra *10 is used (total 99)

Strength * 10 = Damage / Lift or move object in tens of kilos

Vitality * 100 = HP

Constitution * 1.2 = HP Regeneration / Damage Reduction (25% of Regeneration)

Dexterity - (0.5^Dexterity) = Dodge Chance (%) / Critical Chance (%)

Accuracy * 0.45 = Hit Chance (%)

Intelligence * 10 = MP

Wisdom * 0.12 = MP Regeneration / Magic Resist (25% of Regeneration)

Charisma * 1.5 = Convince chance / Lie is believed

Luck * 2.5 = Chance for loot / better quality (quality increases every 100) / avoid overpowered enemies / event goes well

* * *

Credit to King of Craziness for putting such a high quality image for everyone to use in their work. Visit his deviantart page here: king-of-craziness deviantart com


	2. Tutorial Part 1

**Chapter 2: Tutorial - Part 1**

* * *

 **Hey everyone again! It has been almost a year since I posted chapter 1, which I have to apologize for, however I have been overwhelmingly busy, and now my schedule is a little freer, and the way I am planning the story is a little better. So prepare yourself for the best written, and most emotionally filled tutorial!**

* * *

I stared at that message for what seemed to be an eternity, but nothing changed or moved. The words that appeared in front of me were familiar but the context did not make any real sense to me, as what appeared to function the same as a signpost was telling me that I had lost some sort of game, which I was definitely not doing, unless you counted fleeing from the titans a mere _game_ , if I wanted to continue, some sort of meaningless number, my age, the apparent fact that I had two friends, but not really good ones, and that I had no worthwhile achievement. Which, within the walls was nothing out of the ordinary.

I tried moving, but it was as if I was nothing more than just eyes fixed upon the shimmering signpost in front of me, nothing else existed. Since I could not move, there was only one option available to me, choosing yes or no. I definitely did not want to play a game, so the decision was going to be no, however just before I made my final decision, a sudden thought occurred to me, according to some crazy people I had been playing a game, the game called life. With annoyance spreading throughout my whole being at the thought that my existence was a mere game to these people or to whatever what was running this thing, I reluctantly chose yes. Suddenly the signpost disappeared, causing me to jump, and with that came the realization that I was suddenly me again, just as I had been before my death ? a few seconds ? earlier. After closely examining myself to ensure that nothing was out of order, I looked around. A dull grey landscape greeted my eyes, stretching as far as I could see, although something inside me told me that this did not stop there, or ever, if truth was to be told, just infinity stretching out in any direction. After a few seconds, another one of those weird floating signposts popped up in front of me, this time asking if I wanted to follow a tutorial. For the life of me I couldn't figure why the message was asking me if I wanted a tutor to give me a lesson, however, feeling deep inside that it was going to be useful I pressed yes. The signpost disappeared, and another one immediately took its place, saying that since I was living in the mid 800s, I had no idea what video games were and that signpost in front of me is called a message. In bottom right side of the message was a small symbol saying press X in a circle to continue underneath. The whole thing was making even less sense as time was passing, however when I thought about pressing the X symbol the message disappeared, and as before another one took its place, this time telling me about the menu, whatever that meant, which holds all the things that I could do, I just had to think menu, and to do it now.

The annoyance that I was feeling earlier was ever so slowly turning into irritation, this tutorial thing is turning out to be really informative - and at the same time extremely annoying. The function of the message was obvious and I had no real reason to know what it was called. As for this menu… As the word menu popped up in mind a weird long strip of what seemed to be paper appeared in front of my eyes, divided into equal sized boxes with a small picture and something written next to it, probably related to some extent. At this point, another message popped up in the most infuriating way in front of my face. That message said that the menu is composed of multiple items that you can press on, either physically or mentally, and by making the up and down swiping motions, I could access the hidden parts of the screen. As soon as I closed the message, I heard a pinging sound behind me, which caused me to jump around and check my surroundings in panic, my recent death all too raw in my mind, and the feeling of the teeth of the titan pressed to my neck all too fresh, however as with the rest of the place, everything was the same grey desolation stretching all the way I could see, in all the directions. After calming down a little, I noticed a small floating piece of writing in a box, and it said "Tutorial" in a darker kind of writing on top, with "Access the menu" written underneath it, although this part had a line striking through it. At the bottom of it all, it said "Access the character screen". Exactly on cue, _another_ message popped up in front of my face, this time telling to press the character button. Which of course gave me an indication of what the floating box at the corner of my vision was. After dismissing this message, I pressed on the box that had the word "Character" written on it, right next to the drawing of the face. The menu now disappeared and another box replaced it, this one containing a rather confusing list of number, with each number having a three letter word right before it, and a + symbol after it. Under the list, but apparently part of it, there are a box with apply written on it. On the other side of the box there was a list of meaningless text and numbers that practically made no sense as it was a repeat of the other side, and at the bottom of it all, was a box labelled "Resistances" that was empty.

As seems to be typical for this sort of thing, another message popped up, this time telling me the list of numbers on the left were called status points, and that they were the numerical representation of my physical and mental abilities, and the ones on the left right were the same after the modifiers have applied. The final box was as it was aptly named a list of all the resistances that I had acquired, and when considering that I was still twelve it made sense that it was still empty, I was much weaker than the adults. I dismissed the most informative message so far, I started pressing on the three letter words, just in case they told me something useful, as everything with this seemed to be revolving about touching the boxes or thinking about it. My thoughts seemed to be right, as a smaller message appeared on each of the words, detailing the full word. The numbers seemed to represent my strength, vitality, constitution, dexterity, accuracy, intelligence, wisdom, charisma, and luck. Which effectively told me nothing, but it may have something to do with my intelligence. What does it mean that I have an intelligence of one. Was this thing insulting me? I am certainly not stupid, no matter what it said. Vastly more irritated than I had been previously, I turned my attention to the next list, the "automatic" numbers, whatever that meant. It seemed to be just as useless as the empty resistances box, it was just the same list with the original number written twice with the "=" symbol between them. Trying again to get a reaction out of the screen, I tapped on the strength number. While another message showed up, it only said "No modifiers". Now more than just irritated, I go to dismiss the message, but before I did, my focus went once more on the word modifiers. Wait a minute, doesn't it imply that in the future I may be able to be stronger than I actually am? As thought started circulating through my mind, the anger that I was feeling, at least towards the tutorial thing, started slowly diffusing. Suddenly, my thought flashed towards those titans, especially that one that killed me and my mother, whilst a different kind of feeling started rising within me, one particularly unknown to me and that scared me. As my feelings started crashing on me, I crawled up in a ball, and... cried, for what seemed to be like hours. Just as I stopped crying, everything went black.

In what had been either hours, or mere minutes, with no way to tell, I woke up, feeling a tad bit ashamed of the small mental breakdown that I had suffered. With a renewed vigour, I focused once more on the tutorial. There were no new messages for a change, but the box with the darker writing had "Access the character screen" stricken out, probably meaning that it was complete. Underneath it, a new line was showing, "Access the Inventory screen" showing what was most likely the next part of the progression. Heh, for someone with a supposed intelligence of one, I was doing okay, unless something was connecting the dots for me… As soon as that thought crossed my previous good mood evaporated instantly, and with a significant amount of annoyance, I press the inventory button. For my action I was rewarded with another box split into two. The first part was a model of me with boxes on the head, chest, arms, legs, feet, above each arm, and in the corner, with the clothes I am wearing in the chest, legs and feet areas. Underneath it was a small 0 with the currency symbol next to it…. figures. The second part was full of boxes, all empty. With barely enough time to absorb all of the screen, another message popped up, detailing how the model represented me and my armour, my weapons, my 3DMG, the number how much money I had, and the empty boxes what I was carrying. Closing the message and tapping on my clothes, I got rewarded with "Normal shirt", "Normal pants", and "Normal Shoes + 1 Dexterity". Frowning, I opened the Character screen again and looked at the dexterity part of the screen. There it was Dexterity 3 = 4 …. Tapping on the 4, it showed me 3 + 1, as it should have. Must have missed it. Going back to the Inventory, I tapped on an empty box, which showed "Empty x 0". Times 0. The implications of a two characters can be mind blowing. Looking again at the screen, I can see that there were around a hundred boxes, and even if the number went up to 9 (even though something told me it goes much higher), I could still carry more items than I have ever needed!

Still feeling a little excited about the possibilities the unassuming Inventory screen contained, I noticed that the box on the side had … what was the word, ah yes updated to show "Access the Quest Log", without me noticing the ping this time. Opening the menu, I found the Quest Log almost instantly and upon tapping it, a screen appeared with the same stuff as the box on the side. Wait what? Glancing quickly between both boxes, I saw that the text was indeed the same, although the one in the Quest Log had a small box with an x running through it. Pressing on the x caused the x to disappear and in turn it disappeared from the box at the side! That certainly clears up things. Turning the quest back on, I noticed that it had updated, now showing "Access the Map". Not sure what to expect, I went back to the menu, and selected the Map option, only for the screen that appeared to contain only grey with the words "Special Area" written on it. Very helpful. As if to spite me, a bright circle of light started shining around me, and all of a sudden, I was taken to the village, except… it wasn't. The place was eerily empty, devoid of all life, be it human, animal, or grr titan. Looking back at the map to close it to go explore, I noticed with shock that it got filled with a rather accurate map of the place, with an arrow where I was, pointing towards where I was looking. I looked around and tried to move to another place, only to see the map updating instantly. I kept moving around until I saw a blank spot on this map. Feeling rather puzzled, I moved towards this spot, only to see it filled. Curious. Wait… maybe… I had never visited that spot before? That certainly made sense. Sighing, I closed the screen, to be able to see better while moving around, only to find out that I couldn't. A popup had appeared to tell me that for better visibility, I could summon the mini-map by pressing on the map symbol in the corner that I hadn't even noticed. Sighing again, I turned the mini-map on, and finally was able to close the map. However, as soon as I took a step, the bright circle appeared and took me back to the grey void, doing all kinds of wonders to my slowly improving mood.

* * *

 **Character Information**

* * *

Name: Alaric Dittmar

Title: The Gamer

Level 2

EXP 0

Age: 12

HP: 200

MP: 10

STR: 1

VIT: 2

CON: 0

DEX: 4

ACC: 2

INT: 1

WIS: 1

CHR: 1

LUK: 5


End file.
